


These Scars are History (You Made Without Me)

by Molly_Hats



Category: Batwoman (Comic), Detective Comics (Comics), Huntress (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Early Relationship, F/F, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 02:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Hats/pseuds/Molly_Hats
Summary: Early in their relationship, Bette and Helena familiarize themselves with each other’s scars.





	These Scars are History (You Made Without Me)

Helena traced the raised, soft line of scarring that ran from just below Bette’s bra to her navel. Bette shuddered at the touch, and Helena pulled back.

Bette took Helena’s hand and pressed it back to the spot. “No. It’s nice.”

Helena contemplated her face for a moment, then removed her own shirt. She turned around, revealing several small, vaguely circular scars in her mid back. 

“No Man’s Land. It doesn’t hurt anymore.”

“I wish I’d been there.” Bette’s fingers drifted between the marks.

“I’m glad you weren’t.” Helena turned around, catching Bette’s hand in her own. 

Bette’s face fell.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna. Fukcign. Cuddle with a girl and raise a cat or smth.


End file.
